familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gregory Stone (1590-1672)
}} Biography Immigrated with his family on the ship The Increase from Ipswich, England, arriving in Massachusetts in April 1635. He was a deacon of the Cambridge church, freeman in 1636, representative in 1638, was one of the proprietors of Watertown, and died 30 Nov 1672, aged 82 years. He was baptized 19 Apr 1592 at Great Bromley, Co. Essex, England, the son of David Stone and Ursula ____ Stone. He was the brother of Simon Stone. Another Source: Gregory was a nephew of emmigrant Simon STONE, lived across river from Simon and emigrated at same time. settled in Cambridge., Deacon, freeman 1636, representative 1638, one of the proprietors of Watertown. Migration to America While his brother Simon Stone (and family) is listed on the ship passenger role of 1635 for [[List of Increase 1635 passengers| Increase]], Gregory's name is not found there. Cambridge Epitaphs "Nothing is left to mark his resting place but a foot stone, by the side of that of Elder John Stone, his son, on which may be traced the letters G.S., the initials of his name. Nearby, may be seen the grave-stone of Deacon John Cooper, the son of Mrs. Gregory Stone (whom, as the widow Cooper, Deacon Stone married in England) died in 24 Jun 1674." the book by William Thaddeus Harris, Epitaphs from the Old Burying Ground in Cambridge: With Notes, 1845, p.179. Stone Family Records From the book Gregory Stone Genealogy: Ancestry and Descendants of Dea. Gregory Stone of Cambridge Mass. 1320-1917, 1918, p.65, the author, Joseph Gardner Bartlett, states: "A simple footstone bearing the initials G.S. was the only mark of his resting place until recent years, when a descendant, the late James Sullivan Stone of Boston, erected a monument, suitably inscribed." Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. This monument lists David Fiske (1601-1662), his step-brother Nathaniel Fiske (1615-1676), cousin John Fiske (c1629-1684) and two brother in-laws, Gregory Stone (1590-1672) and Martin Underwood (1596-1672). Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Margaret Garrad His first wife, married at Nayland, Co. Suffolk, England on 20 Jul 1617, was Margaret Garrad Stone, the daughter of Thomas Garrad and Christian Frende Garrad. She died 4 Aug 1626. 2nd Marriage: Lydia Fiske Gregory Stone married (2) Lydia Fiske Cooper, the widow of Simon Cooper. They had 3 children: Elizabeth Potter, Samuel, & Sarah Merriam. She died at Cambridge on 24 Jun 1674. (Lydia had two children with her 1st husband: John & Lydia Cooper.) Source: Anderson's Great Migration Study Project Research Notes Vital Records Cambridge Gravestone * Location: Cambridge Old Burying Ground * Inscription: Inscription: GREGORY STONE BORN IN ENGLAND 1590 CAME TO AMERICA 1635 DIED NOV. 30 1672 ERECTED BY DESCENDANTS Watertown Memorial * Location: Watertown Old Burying Place Note: Not actual burial site, but a memorial only. Inscription: IN MEMORY OF SIMON STONE 1586 - 1665 AND GREGORY STONE 1592 - 1672 SONS OF DAVID AND URSULA STONE BORN IN GREAT BROMLEY, ESSEX COUNTY, ENGLAND WHO EMIGRATED TO NEW ENGLAND IN 1635 AND SETTLED IN WATERTOWN THIS MEMORIAL IS ERECTED BY THE STONE FAMILY ASSOCIATION IN GRATEFUL REMEMBRANCE OF THESE EARLY SETTLERS WHO IN THEIR LOVE OF CIVIL AND RELIGIOUS LIBERTY LEFT THEIR HOMES AND SO MUCH THAT WAS DEAR TO THEM IN ENGLAND AND BY THEIR COURAGE, TOIL. AND SACRIFICE HELPED TO FOUND THIS COMMONWEALTH. References * Deacon Gregory Stone of Watertown - GENI * #48516122 Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts